The Seer
The Seer was an upper-level demon with the power to see the future, as well as a temporary surrogate mother of Colvin, the Source's Heir. As revealed by the Book of Shadows, she was thousands of years old and had served numerous Sources. After the Oracle was vanquished by Cole Turner, she served as the primary adviser to the Source of the generation of the Charmed Ones. It was gradually revealed that the Seer was a devious and manipulative woman with her own nefarious plans, and her numerous powers (such as premonition and immunity to spells and charms) make her a dangerous enemy that could only be vanquished by the Power of Three. It's been said that the Blessed Power of Three is exceptionally more powerful than the Charmed Ones' Power of Three; this means the Blessed Ones could easily vanquish the Seer. History Early Life Click a link to head to Charmed Wiki to read about these important events in The Seer's life. Vision of The Source's Destruction Making Cole the Source Serving the new Source Stealing The Source's Heir After Cole Turner was vanquished, the Seer stole Phoebe's unborn child - the heir of the Source of All Evil, and transferred it into her body by use of a spell. She told Phoebe that the child was never hers nor Cole's, but that it was hers since the moment of conception. The Seer then called the Council and became the new Source. She was vanquished soon after when she attempted to kill the Charmed Ones, as she could not handle all of the baby's power. As the Seer threw fire at them, the sisters chanted the Power of Three spell, which created a protective shield around the cage. When the child's power overwhelmed the Seer, she vanquished herself and all demons present. Alternate Reality Throughout Blessed Seen Through His Eyes In "The Sins of the Parents", Colvin, the heir who is revealed as having survived the supposed vanquish in 2002, causes his older step-brother, Pip Muniz-Halliwell, to faint and makes him see the former's past while unconscious. One of the main figures who Pip sees in the dream visions is the Seer; the first appearance she has in in the dream visions is from 2002 when she appeared nearby Cole and Phoebe's dark wedding and she said "It is done." The second appearance she has in the dream visions is also from 2002 when she performed a fertility ritual, with Cole beside her, to make Phoebe Halliwell fertile to demonic seed. She mixed the tonic with Phoebe's favorite sweet. The third appearance she has in the dream visions in when she is seen in a darker version of a dream that Phoebe Halliwell had in 2002, where she is stealing Phoebe Halliwell's child (Colvin) when he is born as the witch is surrounded by her protective loved ones. The fourth and final appearance she has in the dream visions is from 2002 when she has just become the Source and has trapped the Charmed Ones in her cage. The Seer goes to kill them but the power of the heir overwhelms her, vanquishing her and all the demons in the cave with her. Book of Shadows : The Seer : An upper level : demon who has : been around for : thousands of : years. Because she : has the power to : see the future, she : is a top advisor to : the Source of all : Evil. In fact, she has served multiple Sources, choosing to : remain close to the ultimate power. She is a magical craftsman and : master at spells and tonics, but only kills when she has to. Power and Abilities Basic Powers * Spell Casting: The ability to cast spells and perform rituals. * Potion Making: The ability to brew potions. Active Powers * Glistening: A method of teleportation that leaves a glistening contour of the body for a few milliseconds. * Portal Creation: The ability to open portals to other locations or planes. The Seer once opened a portal through a closet in an attempt to abduct Phoebe Halliwell. * Premonition: The ability to foresee past, present and future events. She was able to see selected events at will and was able to send premonitions to others. * Pyrokinesis: The ability to manipulate fire. In the alternate reality created by Cole Turner, she used this power to vanquish a demon at the party. * Sensing: The ability to sense the location of other magical beings. * Summoning: The ability to summon other beings to one's presence. She used this power to summon Cole and Phoebe to the Underworld. She also used it to bring Phoebe and Paige to the council while they were inside the cage. * Voice Echo: The power to project one's voice into a room without being physically present. * Crafting: '''As revealed by the Book of Shadows and subsequently proved by her interactions with The Tall Man, the Seer was an accomplished magical craftswoman—on the Source's orders, she built a cage of unbreakable magic to contain the Tall Man, which successfully imprisoned him for untold centuries, especially given how the cage would not let any magic out. ''Other Powers'' * '''Immortality: The ability to possess an infinite lifespan and an arrested aging process. The Seer is mentioned as having existed for thousands of years. * Immunity: The ability to be immune to certain powers, spells, or potions. The Seer was immune to spells, charms, and Phoebe's fire-throwing ability. * High Resistance: The ability to be highly resistant to physical and magical harm. Notes and Trivia * The Seer has a friend who works with wind. When Phoebe as the Queen of the Underworld wanted the storm outside the penthouse to stop, the Seer said her friend was out of town. * The drawing of the Seer in the Book of Shadows is based on her promotional picture. This promotional picture was a cropped version of the picture with Alyssa Milano from Charmed episode: "Marry-Go-Round". (see picture) * Although The Seer had the power to see the future, she did not foresee her own death such as Seer Kira did. * Every Seer in the series can be explained as wise, but can also be explained as distrusted and disliked by their own kind. The Half-Faced Source's trust of The Seer is what also led to his demise. * It is possible that the Seer had an actual name like Kira, who was a demonic seer and was also known as "The Seer", until she wanted to become human and revealed her actual name. References # The Seer - visit them for more information. Category:BLESSED Category:Characters Category:Book of Shadows Category:Demons Category:Deceased Characters Category:Seers Category:Magical Beings Category:Evil Beings Category:Vanquished Category:Females Category:Upper-Level